Lao
Lao (ラオ, Rao) is one of the seven main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Pathfinder, and is one of the team leaders of the private military organization BLADE. Lao has been Doug's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. He has a mutual deep relationship with Lin, who shares a similar past. Appearance Lao is a male human with a somewhat thin, but muscular body figure. He has long black hair that extends as far as his shoulders. He has a very light beard, black eyes. Personality Lao's combat ability and sense of judgment are said to have been well-noticed by Elma. Contrary to his cold appearance and speech, he has a sensitive side, and is very passionate and keen. In Battle His Class is Partizan Eagle. He wields a Javelin and a Sniper Rifle. His two unique Arts are Afterburner (Ranged) and Round Break. Story Lao is first seen at the Green Tunnel directing a Skell in Data Probe installation, when Elma, Lin, Tatsu, and Cross arrive. They announce that they are going to be retrieving a Lifehold in Noctilum, and request his help. Lao later accompanies the party on their quest to retrieve an alien Skell detected in Noctilum. They are able to contact BLADE, who deploy aircraft to tow the Skell to New Los Angeles. Immediately afterwards, Lao and the party are attacked by hostile beasts. While initially successful at defeating several of these monsters, the party begins to become overwhelmed, but are saved by a vicious flying creature. Later, during the Ganglion invasion of New Los Angeles, Lao is chosen to guard the alien Skell from the Ganglion. However, he convinces his team to abandon the Skell, as guarding it would do no good if the Ganglion successfully occupy the city. However, the Ganglion ultimately retrieve the Skell, causing the invasion force to suddenly retreat. Lao is later revealed to be a Ganglion spy. He announces his identity in front of multiple prominent BLADE members before stealing an Ares Skell, with the intent on delivering it to Luxaar at the Ganglion base in Cauldros. He also takes the key to Central Life, a computer that holds the key to human survival on Mira. This prompts the party to confront him at the Ganglion base. He reveals that his bitterness towards BLADE and New Los Angeles developed from when he discovered that his family had not been among the elite chosen to board the White Whale. After he is defeated, he acknowledges his mistakes, hands Lin the key to Central Life, and asks the party to leave him and head back to New Los Angeles. Later, when BLADE travels to Central Life, they are confronted by Luxaar, who manages to destroy part of the structure as well as mutate several organisms into chimeras and attack the party. However, Lao suddenly appears and stabs Luxaar in the back, revealing his defection back to the humans. The two then sink into the pool in the structure, but Luxaar manages to possess Lao, transforming him into the Chimera Telethia. The Chimera Telethia then emerges and immediately begins destroying Central Life. Despite Lin's initial objections, the party battles and defeats the Chimera Telethia, causing it to dissolve into the pool. Afterwards, the Central Life computer is revealed to have shut down when the White Whale crashed due to the impact. However, this would have immediately caused all the BBs in New Los Angeles to shut down, as the information stored in Central Life would have been lost. A following scene then reveals Lao alive and as a human. Gallery Lao in Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2014 Trailer.jpg|Lao in the E3 2014 Trailer Illustrations of Lao and Doug fourth time in the main g img rareengine01.jpg|Official Art Lao img chara10-01.jpg|Lao Lao in combat.JPG|Lao in combat Lao 01.png|Lao with the party Lao 02.png|Lao talking to Tatsu Lao infobox.JPG|Lao's infobox from the Affinity Chart Lao in Skell Ares.JPG|Lao piloting a Skell Lao's slumping sadness.JPG|Lao VSxxCXw.png|Lao, mutated into the Chimera Telethia Lao Chimera Telethia-0.JPG|Lao Lao mutant.JPG|Lao Yfiy98i.jpg|The Enemy Guide featuring Lao Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Lao Category:Antagonists in X Category:Ganglion